


On His Knees

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [42]
Category: Dramarama - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, showho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Hoseok finally returns to Hyunwoo and the kendo dojo, but for keeping Hyunwoo waiting- Hoseok gets a punishment ;)[Showho/Dramarama MV-centric]





	On His Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Showho storyline that picks up at the end of the MV. Shownu waits for Wonho everyday kneeling for Wonho until one day he shows up again. Shownu is excited for his return but punishes Wonho in a smutty way for keeping him waiting too long. Maybe an oppa or daddy kink too!

“You’re late,” Hyunwoo simply stated, his voice cold and his expression serious. Hoseok knew the rules of the kendo dojo- and tardiness was not tolerated. Hoseok had missed two days of practice, and he left Hyunwoo waiting here for him the entire time- steeping in his thoughts of how he’d punish the man when he inevitably showed up.

Hoseok swallowed nervously, his eyes darting to the wood plank floors of the dojo, his heart still racing from how hard he had run to get here. Still trying to catch his breath, Hoseok bit his lip, cheeks flushed from the strain of running.

“I-I know, but I couldn’t help it, I was being questioned by the police,” Hoseok explained, his voice timid and nervous. He knew that he could tell Hyunwoo anything, but still felt a little awkward telling his respected friend and lover that he was held by the police. Hyunwoo’s eyebrows rose, and he turned his head, giving Hoseok a once-over.

“Is everything okay?” Hyunwoo asked, genuinely worried about Hoseok now that he learned why he was missing. Guilt cascaded over him for even thinking that Hoseok would be late to their sparring sessions for any petty reason, and Hyunwoo stood up, walking towards Hoseok to look at him in closer proximity.

“It’s okay now, but they knew I was involved with the watch. Luckily, they couldn’t hold me there at the station any longer because, well, let’s just say Hyungwon helped me out,” Hoseok explained, smiling exhaustedly. The past few days had been a whirlwind for Hoseok, and he honestly didn’t even want to think about what would happen if he hadn’t gotten out of this mess scratch-free. 

“I see, do you think you’ll be questioned by them again?” Hyunwoo asked, reaching his hand out to rub Hoseok’s shoulder consolingly. Honestly, Hyunwoo didn’t really like the whole watch situation, but he never told this to Hoseok- he seemed so adamant about the idea, saying he had a ‘responsibility as a friend’, or something… Hyunwoo didn’t quite have the energy to fight him about it.

“Probably,” Hoseok replied, running a hand through his black hair, his eyes tired and strained from all the stress. He didn’t even want to think about this anymore, and, truthfully, he didn’t just come to the dojo as a habit- he could really use a workout to get his mind off of things. Noticing Hoseok’s stress, Hyunwoo clapped the boy on the shoulder, getting his attention. 

“How about we start our session?”

After both men got into their kendo gear and grabbed their bamboo swords, they started their typical sparring session. Hoseok closed his eyes, steadying himself and just letting his body do all the work for him, body rippling with the strength he summoned from deep inside. Rushing towards Hyunwoo, Hoseok swung his sword, the loud clank of bamboo against bamboo echoing in the empty room.

As the match continued, Hoseok couldn’t help but smile, sweat dripping down his face as he poured every ounce of strength and energy into this match. He could physically feel the tension in the air, wrapping around them. Occasionally, Hoseok would make eye-contact with Hyunwoo, and notice that glint in his eyes, that spark that let him know just how aware of every action Hyunwoo was making. Hoseok scrunched his eyebrows together, pooling together all of his strategies and ideas into his next movements, struggling to get the upper hand in the match.

 Hyunwoo blocked every single attack sent his way, and instead of evening out- he actually got the upper hand, backing Hoseok into the wall. Breath catching in his throat, Hoseok feebly swung his sword, struggling to get back at Hyunwoo- if nothing more than to just continue their match. His efforts were fruitless, as Hyunwoo hit Hoseok’s sword right out of his hands, leaving the boy defenseless. Leaning close to Hoseok’s ear, Hyunwoo bumped his helmet against Hoseok’s, getting as close to his ear as possible.

“Looks like I won, baby boy,” Hyunwoo muttered, voice breathy and gruff and everything Hoseok needed in this moment. Eyes widening, Hoseok’s heart pounded, and he reached forward, snatching Hyunwoo’s sword from his hands and holding it up defensively.

“Best two out of three,” Hoseok offered, his eyes glinting with a certain desperation that was all too appealing to Hyunwoo, and he nodded, grabbing Hoseok’s discarded sword and continuing their match. Their swords crashed together, the dull thud of bamboo against bamboo echoing in the dojo once more. Encroaching into Hyunwoo’s personal space, Hoseok swung his sword, pushing every ounce of his strength into their match, trying to sweat out every single doubt and worry in his mind. The hotness in the room hiked up, and Hoseok let out a low yell, fighting for the sake of fighting, his body working on overdrive to continue their match, even though Hyunwoo was easily overtaking him.

Charging towards Hoseok, Hyunwoo placed three critical hits against the man’s body- not hard enough to hurt him, but enough to send him crashing towards the floor. Hoseok panted heavily, his chest straining with deep breaths as he stared up into Hyunwoo’s face.

“That’s two wins,” Hyunwoo simply stated, taking off his helmet and tossing it to the ground. His cheeks were lightly flushed from the physical strain, and his eyes were burning holes into the form of his stunning lover sprawled across the ground. Hoseok swallowed, not quite sure if he was ready to call it quits yet, but also acknowledging that Hyunwoo won.

“Which means I win. And you still need to get punished for making me worry these past few days,” Hyunwoo continued, clearly not genuinely upset with Hoseok, but having some kind of plan in mind. Hoseok took off his helmet as well, setting it onto the ground beside him as he looked up into Hyunwoo’s face.

“What’s my punishment?” Hoseok asked, but he couldn’t ignore the mood that was quickly coming over them, he could feel the heat and the fire bubbling in the air. He knew that Hyunwoo wasn’t about to order him to do sets of squats or pushups. Hyunwoo began untying the armor chest-plate he was wearing, taking it off and setting it down onto the floor beside his sword and helmet. He then walked in front of Hoseok, his hands resting along the waist of his kendo pants. 

“Sit up, baby,” Hyunwoo began, his gaze burning into Hoseok’s eyes. Inhaling shakily, Hoseok sat up, sweat cooling on his body. Hyunwoo began outright palming his crotch, and Hoseok whimpered, his cheeks flushing at the open and crude display. “Now suck Daddy’s cock,” Hyunwoo commanded, untying his pants until they slipped down his legs- displaying his already erect dick. Hoseok could feel his heart racing from the erotic display, and he scooted closer, his fingers timidly reaching up to skirt along Hyunwoo’s thighs.

Placing a few tentative kisses along the tip of Hyunwoo’s cock, Hoseok whimpered, feeling shy under Hyunwoo’s unwavering gaze. At the feeling of Hyunwoo’s hand pressing impatiently against the back of his head, Hoseok opened his mouth wider, sucking in the tip of Hyunwoo’s cock and rubbing his tongue languidly against it. To be kneeling on the floor of his sacred dojo, sucking his instructor’s cock… it was dirty and wrong, and Hoseok loved every second of it.

“Deeper, baby,” Hyunwoo urged, and Hoseok spread his thighs instinctively, moaning against Hyunwoo’s cock as he took it deeper into his mouth. Running his tongue along the underside, Hoseok sparked a deep moan from Hyunwoo’s lips, making him swell with pride. He decided to step it up a notch and swallowed down more of Hyunwoo’s length until his nose brushed against Hyunwoo’s lower stomach, and then held it there. Trying to fight back a gag, Hoseok scrunched his eyebrows together, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes as he kept Hyunwoo’s cock balls-deep down his throat. Pulling back all the way, Hoseok gasped in a deep breath of air, staring up with watery eyes into Hyunwoo’s face.

“Was that good, Daddy?” Hoseok asked, his lips shiny and pink, cheeks flushed cutely as he stared up into Hyunwoo’s face. It felt so good to be physically close to Hyunwoo, and he did feel bad for making the man worry. Hoseok just wanted to pleasure his lover, make him feel good. Hyunwoo nodded, unable to fight back a small smile from passing over his features. 

“Perfect, baby boy,” Hyunwoo replied, playing with the hair on the back of Hoseok’s head, lightly urging him to return to his actions. Smiling sweetly, Hoseok licked the underside of Hyunwoo’s cock, trailing from the base to the tip in one languid lick. Groaning pleasantly, Hyunwoo gripped the back of Hoseok’s head, tugging on the hair and shoving him closer. As much as he loved Hoseok’s gentle licks, Hyunwoo was desperate and aching to feel Hoseok around him. 

Getting the idea, Hoseok presses the tip between his lips, eagerly sucking it into his mouth and bobbing his head, getting a steady rhythm going. Licking along the underside of Hyunwoo’s cock, Hoseok groans, feeling himself harden from within his loose kendo pants. God, Hoseok didn’t realize how much he missed the feeling of Hyunwoo’s cock inside him, and apparently all he needed to do was suck the man off to get turned on.

Slurping up Hyunwoo’s length with a practiced grace, Hoseok started bobbing his head quicker, moaning lavishly at the intrusive and addictive feeling of Hyunwoo filling up his throat. Legs spreading further and fingers clenching against Hyunwoo’s waist, Hoseok bobs his head even faster, a little embarrassed to be doing this in the middle of the day in their dojo. Cheeks flushing as he thinks about the very real chance that somebody else could walk in and see them like this, Hoseok whines, picking up his pace. 

Choking out a breathy, desperate moan, Hyunwoo tilts his chin back, eyes getting hazy with pleasure and satisfaction. Hoseok’s mouth was so addictive and talented, he didn’t want to him to stop for even a second. Gripping the back of Hoseok’s head, Hyunwoo starts outright fucking his mouth, shoving the younger man onto his cock with fast, relentless shoves. Choking, Hoseok’s eyes start watering, and he struggles to keep up, fingers clenched against Hyunwoo’s hips.

Grunting low and deep, Hyunwoo shoves himself completely down Hoseok’s mouth, cumming hard down his throat. Sighing heavily, Hyunwoo groans, reveling in the feeling of Hoseok’s tongue still rubbing against the underside. Trembling as he drinks up every drop of Hyunwoo’s cum, Hoseok feels his cock harden even more, the tip beading with precum. He wanted to be stimulated so bad, but Hyunwoo had just cum… Hoseok felt his cheeks flush, praying that his Daddy would do something for him too. After a few seconds, Hyunwoo pulled back, staring down lovingly at his partner.

“I think you deserve a reward now,” Hyunwoo said after a few moments, watching the way Hoseok diligently swallowed his cum. Hoseok blinked innocently into Hyunwoo’s eyes, a fine trail of cum dripping down his chin.

“W-What kind of reward, Daddy?” Hoseok asked, his heart beating in excitement, and Hyunwoo smiled, staring down into Hoseok’s face.

“Get on all fours with your ass in the air~” <3

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3


End file.
